leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Omen of the Dark
}}Omen of the Dark is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a dark setting, each of the champions serve the Blade Queen. Lore "I'd rather avoid your timeline. Dying nameless and accursed isn't really my style."| }} ;The Damned * * * * * * History Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone's favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * This skin theme shares some similarities with the series. * Omen of the Dark is not directly apart of the Eclipse universe. However it is one of the "storybook fables" in this universe.Omen of the Dark connection to the Eclipse Universe |-| Skins= Kayle IronInquisitorSkin.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle, Cursed Revenant Nocturne, and Black Scourge Singed Lissandra BladeQueenSkin.jpg|Blade Queen Lissandra Warwick GreySkin.jpg|Grey Warwick Yorick UndertakerSkin.jpg|Undertaker Yorick Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Gallery= OmenOfTheDark 2016 Splash Concept 01.jpg|Omen of the Dark 2016 Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) OmenOfTheDark 2016 Splash Concept 02.jpg|Omen of the Dark 2016 Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Kayle IronInquisitor Model 01.png|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Model Kayle Update IronInquisitor Concept 01.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Tooth Wu) Kayle Update IronInquisitor Concept 02.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Tooth Wu) Kayle Update IronInquisitor Concept 03.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Tooth Wu) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 01.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 10.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 11.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 02.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 03.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 5 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 04.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 6 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 05.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 7 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 08.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 8 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 06.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 9 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 07.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 10 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 09.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 11 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor Model 12.png|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 12 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Lissandra BladeQueen Concept 01.png|Blade Queen Lissandra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lissandra BladeQueen Concept 02.jpg|Blade Queen Lissandra Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lissandra BladeQueen Model 01.png|Blade Queen Lissandra Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Nocturne CursedRevenant Concept 01.jpg|Cursed Revenant Nocturne Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Singed BlackScourge Concept 01.jpg|Black Scourge Singed Concept (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Singed BlackScourge Model 01.jpg|Black Scourge Singed Model (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Warwick Update Grey concept 01.jpg|Grey Warwick Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Warwick Update Grey concept 02.jpg|Grey Warwick Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Warwick Update Grey model 01.jpg|Grey Warwick Update Model (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Yorick Undertaker Concept 01.jpg|Undertaker Yorick Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) |-|Summoner Icons= Omen of the Damned profileicon.png|Omen of the Damned Omen of the Iron Inquisitor profileicon.png|Omen of the Iron Inquisitor Omen of the Cursed Revenant profileicon.png|Omen of the Cursed Revenant Omen of the Black Scourge profileicon.png|Omen of the Black Scourge Honor 5 2019 Grey Warwick Chroma profileicon.png|Honor 5 Grey Warwick Chroma Category:Kayle Category:Lissandra Category:Nocturne Category:Singed Category:Warwick Category:Yorick Category:Alternate Universe Category:Omen of the Dark